


Just the One

by polychromatism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polychromatism/pseuds/polychromatism





	Just the One

The vacant room  
Stares back at him  
And at this point  
There is not a single cell  
In his body  
That cares.

Not a single case.  
Not a single phone call.  
And the box  
That heavenly box of which  
He knows is hidden  
Where John won't find it  
(Under the armchair.)

He just wants it to stop  
The boredom  
The insipid, loathsome, tedious _nothing_  
That plagues his head  
That draws the seconds into years  
And makes him scratch his mind to raw shreds

And the box; small and beautiful.  
A match; struck on the fireplace.  
He inhales... and there it is.  
Beautiful, disgusting relief.

Gradual increase in heart rate, dilated pupils  
As he lets the nicotine wash over him  
Mind racing, body relaxed  
He almost cracks a smile  
At the thought of so much destruction  
In something so small.

Maybe like Moriarty  
or John Watson.

A much more fitting choice.

And John, he will know.  
(John always knows.)  
But for now  
Sherlock stands at the window  
And watches the smoke  
Curl into the air around him  
Like a terrible death wish.


End file.
